


This is the end.

by xxxHopelessStory (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Falling in Reverse, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Colors, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Illness, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, sociopathic tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xxxHopelessStory
Summary: He remembers everything.





	This is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is simply a prologue of sorts ;)  
> It is meant to be short. Think of it as...a teaser.  
> Once I get all my thoughts in order for how I want this story to continue I will begin uploading longer chapters. I do have two other works in progress rn tho so the updates will probably be slower. But feel free to go check out those works! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

~~This isn't the end.~~

Ryan is having a hard time pretending now. A really hard time. 

But anyone would have a hard time pretending right? Especially when they’re limping down the side walk, covered in their own blood. The smell of Copper assaulting his nose and vivid purples dancing in front of his face. 

The color of envy. Jealousy. 

~~He hurt him again.~~

~~Again.~~

It wasn’t too late to turn back around right? 

~~Get out and don’t come back...~~

He would be forgiven right?

~~You ungrateful slut.~~

Ryan kept walking forwards. He would escape the purples and then maybe he would find black or blue or something...something that wouldn’t hurt him again. 

~~Someone that wouldn’t hurt him.~~

Everyone hurts him.

~~Someone that wouldn’t...~~

He needed something to eat and somewhere to sleep, He was so so tired and hungry. Fortunately he was able to grab his wallet and a change of clothes before he left. 

~~His wallet and some clothes were thrown at him before he was kicked out.~~

He needed to find a motel. The brick walls and pavement appeared as though they where crawling...but it was probably just in Ryan’s head. 

~~Everything was in Ryan’s head.~~

Ryan was going to find a motel to spend the night in. 

 

-IDKHBTFM-

 

Dallon watched the aqua green haired stranger stumble across the pavement. Blood was smeared over his floral button up shirt and face, which had obvious tear tracks on it. He was clutching what appeared to be some wrinkled clothes.   

Dallon briefly considered helping him. 

Briefly. 

After a few seconds of thinking he decided against it and instead opted to just watching the man dazedly shuffle along. 

He spent the first few minutes hiding in the shadows until he realized that the other man wasn’t going to notice him even if he was out in the open. After that he just causally walked behind him. 

Dallon wondered what Brendon would think if he knew he was stalking some poor injured guy. He smirked at the thought of Brendon scolding him. 

‘Well just a few more minutes, I want to see where he’s headed. Then maybe I’ll help,’ Dallon thought to himself. He was taken by surprise when Aqua hair suddenly stopped walking and crouched down near the wall. The clothes he was holding were dropped to the ground. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Dallon muttered under his breath. The guy was trembling and sobbing loudly now and Dallon knew he would already be in trouble for not bringing him home sooner. He picked up aqua hairs clothes and crouched down in front of him. The man still didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hey. Weirdo,” Dallon said gruffly. Aqua hair didn’t respond so he repeated himself, but louder. The only sign that he had heard Dallon was the increase in trembling and the sobs quieted down to mere sniffles. 

“Stand up, you’re coming home with me.” 

A small whimper left the man but he complied, standing up on his unsteady feet. Dallon never truly felt the need to tell people what he was doing, but when he wrapped his arm around the aqua haired man and felt the violent flinch becuase of the sudden unexpected contact, a twinge of guilt settled in his stomach. 

With the shorter man secured, he began the walk back to the house. 


End file.
